


I Would Die to Protect You

by pwoutagonist



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fire Emblem Awakening - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First HQ!! fic...haha please don't judge. I apologize if Tsukki or Kuroo is ooc; I just kind of wanted it to fit into the Fire Emblem second ending, so don't read if you haven't finished the game!</p>
<p>Chrom  - Kuroo<br/>My Unit/Robin - Tsukki<br/>Lissa - Lev<br/>Frederick - Kenma<br/>Lucina - Kiyoko<br/>Morgan - Yachi</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Die to Protect You

_Grima cannot be slain; sleep is your only chance of stopping him for now. In a few hundred years he will awaken again. That is the only power I can grant you. There is a way to defeat him for good, but that would be by his own hands, and Grima would never willingly take his own life for he craves naught but power._

 

Tsukishima took in those words, analyzing them over and over again. If Kuroo were to land the final blow and put an eternal sleep to the fell dragon, then many years down the line another Exalt would have to defeat Grima, and the cycle would repeat. Glancing at Kuroo on the other side of tent, the blonde felt a pang in his chest. Tsukishima was the one who brought misfortune when he joined the Shepards. Kenma was wary of him ever since he said he had lost his memories, though Lev was more accepting of his brother’s decision. His eyes wandered to Kiyoko...she came back in time to prevent Kuroo’s oldest brother from dying, but failed. She came from a future where everyone was dead...and he didn’t want that for his family.

 

“Father.” A bright and cheery voice jarred him from his thoughts as his daughter, Yachi, who also came from the future like Kiyoko did, stood in front of him. “You look awfully pale...shall I get you an elixir? We bought some from the market this morning.” She offered, sitting next to him. Tsukishima let out a sigh; he didn’t want his daughter to know what he planned to do. He smiled, which was rare, and caressed her cheek lovingly. “Father?” He didn’t say anything; Tsukishima kissed her cheek and patted her head silently before he got up and walked over to the main tent where Kuroo and Kenma were.

 

As soon as he walked in, Kuroo’s eyes lit up. “Tsukki~ Just in time. Kenma and I were devising a plan on how to approach Origin Peak.” The prince ushered his spouse over to the table where there was a map of the area. Kenma started talking on the best route to approach the mountain, but Tsukishima couldn’t really focus. He kept thinking about the final blow...if he were the one to finish Grima, then the fell dragon could be defeated. It only meant sacrificing his own life...and Tsukishima knew that his life paled in comparison to the other’s in camp. He didn’t know who his mother was, his father almost killed Kuroo and tried to rule the world with Grima, and he didn’t have any memories before Kuroo found him in that meadow. Everyone here had a family...and sure, he had a family too with two beautiful daughters...but Kuroo was more suited to be a father than he was. “Are ya listening Tsukki?”

 

Kuroo’s concerned voice broke his trance. “Yeah...of course.” The blonde lied but the prince could read his spouse like the back of his hand and knew something was up.

 

“Kei.” A shiver went up the blonde’s spine at the sound of his first name. “I hope yerr not thinkin’ about what the divine dragon said.” His tone was icy and serious as his almost red eyes bored down on Tsukki’s. “I will give the final blow; I don’t care about the many years in the future where Grima will awaken again. I am _not_ losing you…” Kuroo bit his lip and held onto one of the blonde’s hands. “Kiyoko and Yachi...they’re both our daughters. One father isn’t going to cut it; Tsukki, I...c-can’t do this without you…” It wasn’t often that Kuroo showed weakness; he was the sole ruler of Ylisse with Tsukki by his side. He was only nineteen...it was a terrible burden to hold when your country is looking towards annihilation. But it was evident whenever the prince got emotional because his voice cracked and he started to stutter and his bottom lip quivered and Kuroo was nothing more than a child.

 

Kuroo didn’t deserve to die; his children didn’t deserve to die. None of the soldiers fighting for humanity deserved to die. It wouldn’t weigh well on his conscious that somewhere down the line another family will be torn apart and have to risk everything to defeat the fell dragon once more. Everything would just be better if Grima was gone. Tsukki started at the markings on his hand; throughout his time with the Shepards, he hadn’t deciphered the meaning until now. It was a symbol that linked himself with the fell dragon. “I know.” The blonde spoke, his voice barely above a whisper as he brought the vulnerable Kuroo in for a hug.

 

However, Tsukki knew he had to end this; it was his destiny to take down the fell dragon with him to death. On top of the dragon’s back, Tsukki raised his hand and gathered all of his power into one blow. “Tsukki?! Wait, what--” The weakened Grima hissed.

 

_“WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”_ The monster hissed at Tsukki, those same eyes only more deadly than Tsukki’s own.

 

“For once, I am glad you and I are the same.” Tsukki began. “Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…” Grima bellowed.

 

_“WHAT? YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!”_  Tsukki grimaced.

 

“I would, and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable...In some way, I…” Tsukki paused and shook his head. “No, we share the blame. It’s only right that we meet our end together.” The weakend fell dragon cursed and tried to kill Tsukki, but the blonde was faster; using all of his strength, he launched his attack against his other self, defeating him for good. It screamed, hissed, and cried out, but slowly, Grima began to fade away. As nothing remained of the fell dragon, Tsukki felt his life fade away.

 

The sound of Kuroo’s footsteps approached behind him and Tsukki didn’t dare turn around. He didn’t want his last image of Kuroo to be in tears. “Kei! No!” The prince cried out, but it was too late.

  
“Thank you, Tetsu, for everything. Tell the others...my last thoughts...were of them…” Tsukki smiled at Kuroo one last time. “May we meet again in a better life.” Kuroo ran towards him to try and keep him from fading, but it was just too late.

 

“Kei, no! Ah, gods, no!” Tsukki faded away just as Grima had moments ago. Kuroo fell to his knees as an overwhelming grief spread over him like a wildfire, destroying everything in his life in just one second. All that was heard were the sounds of Kuroo’s sobs as the only person he had ever loved disappeared right before his eyes. Hearing their father, Yachi and Kiyoko trembled as they approached their father. It only meant one thing; Tsukki was dead. They too fell to their knees, clinging onto Kuroo at the loss of their father. Kuroo took a death breath and stood up, helping his daughters up as well. He was the Exalt; the face of the people. He couldn’t cry for long.

 

“The war is over, my friends.” His voice was raw and none of the Shepards blamed him because they too were crying over the loss of a friend. “Never again...will the fell dragon trouble our world. I owe you all more than I can ever repay...especially Tsukki, who gave himself to save us all...to save all the worlds to come.” He still trembled and gripped onto his girls’ hands tight. Lev, Kuroo’s brother, sobbed loudly.

 

“Tsukki...he was an asshole, but he was my favorite asshole!” Lev cried, trembling.

 

“Don’t cry, Lev. We’ll see him again. I’m sure of it.” Kuroo stated with confidence; there was a chance that he was still alive somewhere, memory wiped clean like before, sleeping peacefully in a meadow filled with golden flowers. “Remember what the divine dragon said? She said Tsukki would survive if our bonds were strong enough...I believe...Tsukki is out there somewhere.” Kuroo said which instilled hope into the hearts of his people; Kuroo was a great ruler, just like his elder brother. There would be no more suffering.

 

And just a few years later, during a trip beyond the city, Kuroo, Lev, and Kenma chanced upon an open meadow and a dark figure lay in the grass. Kuroo and Lev were right there by the figure’s side. “Kuroo, we have to do something!”

 

“What do you propose we do?”

 

“I...I don’t know!” As if like magic, Tsukishima’s eyes opened and the first things he saw were Kuroo and his younger brother peering over him like curious cats. At first it didn’t register in his mind, but when he recognized the pair, he felt overwhelmed. He even saw Kenma in the back fidgeting with a blade of grass between his fingers.

 

“I see yerr awake now.” Kuroo’s voice sounded just as sweet and deep as when they had first met. Lev smiled. “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, ya know.” Tsukki wanted to sob right into his chest. “Gimme yerr hand.” Tears streaming down his eyes, the blonde took Kuroo’s hand and was helped up by those strong arms that he remembered so well. Their faces were inches apart and Tsukki’s eyes were wide just as when they had met. “It’s over now, Tsukki.” Kuroo said with a smile, cupping the blonde’s cheek with one hand.

 

_“Welcome home.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!


End file.
